A Stupid Fairytale
by Suryallee
Summary: This is what can happen to Authors who think about a new story and tell their children a fairytale at the same time!
1. Default Chapter

**A stupid Fairytale **

**Disclaimer as always,**

**Please, be kind with my English**

**That is what can happen to Authors who think about a new story and tell their children a fairytale at the same time! **

Once upon the time, there lived a cute princess in the fairytale world.

Her name was Princess Keiko.

She was used to life into the great castle of the great prince Yusuke and his feeble Knight, Kazuma.

But she was not a very happy princess.

**Why, you ask?**

**Oh, it wasn't anything important, not really.**

**Only one of this crazy things that always happens to youthful princesses like her.**

**You need a better explanation? OK;**

You have to know, that prince Yusuke, like all the other princes have it too, have a little problem.

He had a curse, which made him to a little pervert all the time.

And that gave his mother, the queen Atzuko, big headaches all the time!

Mostly his great knight Kazuma got him out of the trouble, but as you can see, he could not be everywhere all the time!

So prince Yusuke got himself more into trouble as anything else.

**Let us take a deeper look into one normal day from the Princess Keiko; maybe you all will understand it then.**

Every day was the same as the day before;

She woke up.

Took a bath,

Made herself presentable for the day,

Got her first fight of the day with her fiancée, at the Breakfast buffet,

The second one, at the lunch buffet,

Her third, at tee time,

And her last one, at the dinner,

Finally Princess Keiko went fuming to bed.

**As you all can see, a very perfect normal princess life.**

**This is a perfectly normal lifestyle here in the fairytale world for a princess, as it was for Princess Keiko too.**

**You understand now? Good!**

If only Princess Keiko would have been a Normal princess.

**I know what you all are thinking now! And you're right!**

This princess was fare beyond anything then normal!

In fact, she was the most stubborn incarnation of everything other then normal!

Not to mention her quite unusual intelligence for a princess!

So some day it came what must have to come.

Right after her lunch time fight;

**His highness had lifted her skirt again,**

Princess Keiko found it was enough and decide to change her life completely!

After she thought about it some minutes, the princess choose to runaway and search herself a other prince who would hopefully not have the same spleen as her last one and who she could marry!

Not very much later was she out of the castle and on her way to find herself a, prince!

The poor prince Yusuke did not miss her much and so no one was searching after her at first.

The happy princess was walking all the day and when the night came; she found a beautiful lake right into the middle of the forest.

Princess Keiko was very tired and so she made herself a bed out of leaves and went to sleep.

Meanwhile at the castle, no one seems to miss the princess.

Only the great knight Kazuma noticed that she was not there, so he runs through the entire castle to find her.

But she wasn't there!

The great knight got his horse and went after the runaway princess to find her and bring her back!

Later in the night the princess awoke from some strange splashing sound!

She got up from her sleeping place to search after what ever made the disturbing sound.

After she searched some time, she found a young man who was sitting on the shore from the lake and who was making some strange creatures right out of the water!

Witch made the splashing sound earlier, which woke her up.

The young man had blond curled hair and handsome features and … a pair of pointy ears?

Princess Keiko had never seen an elf before but she found him very beautiful and so she fell in love with him in an instant!

**Yes, I know what you all must thing now, but I assure you this is here so, into the fairytale world.**

**It happens here all the time!**

**Believe me; it is quite normal here for the people!**

**You will see!**

While she was preoccupied with him, the elf became aware of her presence behind him and went his gaze around to see who it could be.

The young man was a water elf and his name was Kyoshi, the seaman.

And he liked what he saw very much!

That much to be exact that he fell in love too, and so he arose from his place to approach Princess Keiko, to do something that was definitely not suitable for children!

Meanwhile, the princess had a big problem to solve into her mind!

1, He was no prince!

2, He was no human!

What was she supposed to do now?

Suddenly Princess Keiko got a big headache!

Knight Kazuma now begun seriously to worry about the missing princess!

The longer he searched after her the more he got the bad feeling that he would come to late to safe her from some harm!

But when the night finally came, he went back on his way home to search after her the next day.

On his way back the great knight Kazuma came across the same forest the princess had entered some hours ago and decided to take a look inside.

He was about to give it up when suddenly a sweet deep voice captured his full attention with a lonely song!

The great knight Kazuma followed the alluring voice back to a clearing into the woods to its owner. Only to find out that it was a beautiful black haired man with a white starburst into his hair who was sitting high in a tree.

His serene song sounded so lonely that the great knight was soon completely hooked.

While he wondered about the strange fact that he was about to fall in love with a man, the smaller, childlike figure looked down on him out of a pair of beautiful red eyes that captured the great knight completely!

His name was Hiei and he was a lonely fire elf who liked to sit in trees and was all alone.

But when he saw the red haired knight come out into his clearing, he fell in love with the tall man and begun to change his song from sad to a more seductive one, to hold him here with him forever!

And after the great knight heard this alluring song he forgot everything else and fell in love with him. He sat down onto the grass to admire the elf into the tree.

**I told you! It's quite common here!**

Into another place of the elf forest, Princess Keiko couldn't tear her eyes from the water elf in front of her.

Not to mention from his very nice body!

And when Kyoshi began to kiss her passionately she simply forgot everything else, and kissed him back.

After the two solved the problem with their clothes, they began happily to explore each other with hands and mouths!

And used so the night for something more interesting as sleep!

Before the night was over the Princess lost her innocence and Kyoshi got himself a new wife.

Into the other clearing, deep into the woods the singer suddenly stops and hoped down to the young and now helplessly lost knight to steal himself a burning kiss.

And after this one, a lot more kisses and after that, a lot more then only kisses!

A short wile later the forest around the two where filled with loud groans, mourns and deep growls the two made with there lovemaking.

And the little fire elf made very sure that his new lover would never leave him alone again!

**You didn't really think that I would write you that down here? Did you? **

**This is a fairytale for gods' sake, and not a hentai fic!**

**Shame on you all!**

**Maybe into some other story, ok!**

When the morning finally came, it found,

Princess Keiko, very naked, in a deep sleep right into the arms of her new mate,

Kyoshi the water elf, holding her tightly to himself, also naked,

The great knight Kazuma, fast asleep right under the tree from Hiei, with the same one safely tucked into his arms,

And finally,

Hiei curled up onto his equally naked lover with a hinted smile on his face!

Prince Yusuke could be found into his bed, alone.

Snoring loudly in his sleep!

**END**

**This fic is simply stupidest thing I have ever made, but this is what you get when you try to do two things in the same second! If someone had told me before that I would ever write a Fairytale for adults I would have hit him.**

**It was originally meant as a joke after I couldn't get Altar of Wishes question about a fic out of my head and told my child a bedtime story! **

**After that I could not get this f… fairytale out of my head and wrote my own stupid version of it down.**

**I hope you enjoyed it but I couldn't help my self to think that it is only stupid!**

**So flame me if you want,I don´t care!**

**Suryallee**


	2. 2

**A stupid Fairytale part two**

I kill my cousin! I swear! I kill her some day!

She had made me do this and I am not happy with that!

Altar Of Wishes chan, I hope you are reading this;

Thank you again for getting me into this trouble!

That's your entire fault why must you have asked me about a Mitarai/Keiko fic!

And why must I have to think about it to write you one!

My own fault, that's what I got!

Ohhh, sometimes I hate myself!

A slightly now confused,

Suryallee

Once upon a time…

**Yes, yes, yes I know. **

**That again!**

On warm and beautiful night there was a little Forrest,

It was not a normal Forrest as you can say.

More a magical Forrest.

**Yes again, we are talking about the same Forrest as before!**

Normally it was very quite into the elf forest,

Sweet and Quite little animals with furry tails where running peacefully around,

Blossoms grow quietly everywhere,

Nice waterfalls quietly running their water down into cascades,

Peace where everywhere…

**Do you know what is coming?**

**I am sure you are**.

Suddenly all the quite and peace was interrupted from a strange noise;

what seems not to fit into entire the Forrest life!

"Unngh! Ahhh!"

**Do you have now an idea what I was trying to tell you?**

**I bet you have!**

Well, there where 4 people who had everything other into their heads as to be quite and peaceful!

To be more precise, they did some very naughty things adults do the entire time.

And two of them had a century to catch up!

**You get the point.**

Fare away from their momentary position,

**And momentary activities…**

lives an old witch, into the magical Forrest.

Her name was Genkai from toz.

**I know what you all are thinking by this name, **

**But it's only a stupid accident that the name sounds familiar to some other one!**

**I assure you, and by that this only a stupid fairytale!**

And she was not very pleased with herself at the moment.

In fact she was pissed!

**Why? You ask again why!**

**Didn't we had this before into the first fairytale in order to sort princess Keikos problems out?**

**OK... For god's sake, if you need a description of everything what's going on here!**

She needed badly some substances for her magic soup!

And could not find it everywhere into her whole witch house!

**Understood now?**

**Good!**

**What? You want to know for what she brewed this soup?**

**Oh well!**

She needed the magical soup to cure her good mood and so she went to find herself

the missing substances for her mood killer soup

Now, she was a witch and witches had to be into bad mood here into fairytale world.

**Happy now?**

**Yes, I thought I must to tell you everything! **

**Back to the Forrest…**

After some walking into the woods witch Genkai from toz came to a clearing with a small lake,

Momentary inhabited from a runaway Princess and a water elf.

**Yes, they do exactly what you suspicious they do!**

Genkay from toz blinked her eyes one time…a second time… and a third.

Then she turned sharply around with a happy grin onto her old face, turned around.

And run promptly into the next tree on her path!

The happy couple into the clearing meanwhile was fully distracted with happily,

devouring each other from the old witch who had to stumble over their clearing.

And Kyoshi the water elf, with happily trusting himself into the young princess under him!

**Ups, a daisy!**

**Pretend simply to not have read the last sentence!**

When Genkai from toz found her senses back and looked around,

The two where trying a very interesting position at the same time.

Deciding it would be better to leave this place:

Before she got the urge to brew herself another mixture of her potions; and get herself a lover for the night!

The witch Genkai from toz runs away from the two.

**We leave this place now for awhile and trying to find out what other occupants of the Forrest are doing by now.**

**Hopefully not so dirty things!**

Meanwhile away from the witch Genkai from toz and the two occupied lovers,

There where living sex…?

**Ahhh! I mean;**

Six, little dwarfs into a little dwarf house!

**Oh gods! This has not happened!**

With little dwarf beds,

Little dwarfs knifes,

Little dwarfs teacups,

**You get the point!**

Their names where, Dwarf one, Yomi.

Dwarf two, Mukuro (?),

Dwarf three, Suzuki,

Dwarf four, Chu the sober,

Dwarf five, Rinku the young,

And finally,

Dwarf six,

**Yes, six!**

Kurama the furry dwarf!

They all lived day in, day out in peace and quietness into the fairytale Forrest into the fairytale world.

Doing all this things little dwarfs do here in fairytale world.

Only dwarf six, Kurama the furry dwarf was an exception.

**Why? Again?**

**Oh, well…**

He was doing things what little dwarfs not normally did all the time!

Like tenting trees, growing plants and some stuff like this.

But what worried the entire colony of dwarfs the most;

He had five tails!

That was unheard here into the fairytale world!

So they hide him all the time when other dwarfs came to them, in shame and fear:

Someone could find their little secret and pretend to be only five dwarfs and not six!

Kurama the furry dwarf was lonely,

Every time he tried to bring some flowers to one of the other dwarfs,

they showed him away overloaded with some dwarf work.

So one day he runs into his beloved Forrest to cry!

Because, he was not a normal dwarf like all of his friends where and never would be.

But suddenly he got very distracted from his sadness from some strange noises right to his left.

That disturbed his quite and peaceful Forrest!

Not to mention what the strange noises did to his, well, little, little Kurama!

**Poor little dwarf, didn't you think?**

**Well, meanwhile somewhere deep into another part of the Forrest**…

Here you could find a grumpy ugly Forrest troll called Shishiwakamaru.

He had the bad habit to find himself very ugly and wanted nothing other as to be beautiful and wanted.

**Especially from the Sexy, err, I mean Beautiful, nymphs near to his cave…**

After he heard about a strong witch called Genkai from toz,

he searched after her to get himself a spell to make his dreams reality.

But when he arrived at her witch house,

She was not there!

So Shishiwakamaru turned around into the witch house and wanted to leave.

Suddenly his long sword got somehow attached to her magic kettle and he fall with a loud Uhmpf.

Right into the unready mixture of her mood killer inside of it!

**You see what can happen here all the time into the fairytale world to the people?**

**That's horrible didn't you think?**

Genkai from toz was meanwhile wandering around into the Forrest with a big headache.

Deciding that she now no longer needed a mood killer, she went into the direction of her home.

But before she could even get there, she tripped over a lying branch onto the fairytale Forrest floor,

**That happens to be magical,**

And fell face forwards into a magical pool.

When she came back out of it she was young again!

Now the witch was deep into trouble!

Witches here into the fairytale world had to be OLD!

With the thought of a strong potion in mind what would turn her back to old again,

the witch runs all the way back to her now unknowingly from the troll inhabited witch house.

Cursing loudly the entire way back!

**You never would believe me if I told you that this happens here all the time, or would you?**

On her way Genkai from toz crossed the path of the poor little dwarf, Kurama the furry.

Silently wondering what the hell a young witch was doing here into the Forrest, running in such a mad pace:

Kurama the furry dwarf went back to his journey to find the people who dared to disturb the quietness of his Forrest!

Not to mention his sanity!

**The second chapter of this entire madness will be uploaded into a short time.**

**I cannot believe that I really did this!**

**After I have killed my cousin for bugging me into writing a stupid sequel to this Madness!**

**And after I have found out why the hell I have let her made me a sequel to this crazy madness called a fairytale for adults!**

**Happy now everybody? **

**Suryallee**


	3. 3

**A Stupid Fairytale**

**Part two from two**

**We make now a sidestep from the rest of the story and try to take a look after the great prince Yusuke and his mother,**

**Somewhere between the end of the night and the next day,**

Prince Yusuke was woken up from his very angry mother, the queen Atsuko,

Prince Yusuke found out that,

his great knight Kuwabara,

and his wife to be,

Princess Keiko,

where missing.

Loudly cursing about his bad luck;

**To have lost his bride;**

And the pesky fact;

**That he had now to search himself;**

the great prince Yusuke got himself a horse;

**Harassing some poor servants on his way there;**

And ride into the sun.

**Yes, it's morning by now,**

On his way he found his way,

**Right as the others did it too;**

into the now slightly disturbed and not to mention slowly filling elf Forrest.

After a little wile prince Yusuke came across the path of now very confused Genkai from toz.

Who was in such a hurry, that she scarred the horse of the prince Yusuke enough,

with her curses, to throw him down to the mossy Forrest floor!

Then the now young witch, Genkai from toz, vanished into the Forrest again.

Leaving a now stars admiring prince Yusuke back behind!

**I told you! Something like that happens here all the time!**

**By the way, what are our poor troll doing by now?**

The troll Shishiwakamaru tried his hardest to get himself back out of the deep magical kettle

of the witch Genkai from toz again.

After he did that he leaved to find himself a deep lake to get clean again.

**And our witch?**

Genkai from toz arrived only a few minutes after the troll had leaved. After she found her now completely destroyed kettle;

**From the troll;**

And his footsteps, Genkai from toz decided that her current state of young could wait for some minutes,

She went after the troll Shishiwakamaru, to teach him a lesson!

**Kami! Why did he have to have such a long name!**

**Meanwhile…**

Kurama the furry dwarf arrived at the same clearing as the witch Genkai from toz just before.

**What do you think did he found there?**

And he did the same as her,

Blinking a few times, Kurama the furry dwarf went around…

And run right into the same tree as the witch Genkai from toz before.

**Have I told you before that this Forrest is dangerous?**

Whimpering, Kurama the furry dwarf hold his sensitive and not to mention now hurting nose and run into the Forrest.

Not looking where he run, Kurama the furry dwarf stumbled promptly over the now,

slowly trying to stand prince Yusuke, and fell down right onto his nose again!

Slamming, the prince Yusuke back down to the ground with him into the process.

After that he runs away, now loudly howling in pain!

**Now I am sure I told you!**

Genkai from toz found the troll Shishiwakamaru into a clearing.

Cleaning himself and admiring his now magically changed look into the slightly dirty water.

When Genkai from toz saw he posing to himself into water mirror,

and now beautiful looking troll Shishiwakamaru, Genkai from toz fall in love instantly and blushed!

**He is naked, remember? **

**Or have you ever seen someone bathing into clothes!**

The troll Shishiwakamaru,

**Have I told you that I hate this name!**

Saw the young witch Genkai from toz standing onto the rim of the lake.

The troll Shishiwakamaru was wondering about the fact to see a young witch!

But shrugged it of and decided that Genkai from toz was much more sexy,

**Err not this again! I mean;**

beautiful as the nymphs and fall in love with her too!

**Yes, yes, yes, this again!**

**I told you before, it's common here.**

Meanwhile the witch Genkai from toz was a little deep into her thoughts the troll Shishiwakamaru jump at her,

and tackled them both down to the Forrest floor.

**Better to leave this scene before more of these errors happen!**

**What is our furry dwarf doing all the time anyway?**

**Huh? **

**Where is he!**

**Oh, there…**

…

**What is he doing over there!**

**Kurama the furry dwarf!**

Kurama the furry had found meanwhile on his run somehow into the clearing of the great knight Kuwabara and the,

**Not any longer lonely**:

fire elf Hiei.

And interrupted the fire elf into some interesting activities with his new knight Kuwabara!

Kurama the furry dwarf was looking curiously at the pair.

They were fully occupied with liking at every inch of each others lower body regions at the moment.

Kurama the furry dwarf was frantically thinking, was that not exact the same thing the other dwarfs did all the time?

Deciding to let it be at the moment he saw the fire elf Hiei taking something big and red into the mouth to suck on it.

What got him one of the loud "Aahhs" and other strange sounds out from the figure under his small frame!

What was what Kurama the furry dwarf had heard earlier.

**Waahh! **

**What is that with me today!**

**Better not to think about it too closely! **

**Yes that helps.**

Kurama the furry dwarf had,

**I will simply pretend to not have seen that!**

loose his pants for…

**Uhm, what now?**

**Yes! Have it!**

to get some fresh air inside!

**You all don't believe me one word, do you?**

**Get your pants back on immediately you Hentai dwarf!**

**Oh, well, where were we?**

**Yes the naughty dwarf!**

Kurama the Hen…, **I mean**, furry dwarf thought a little over what he just saw.

**Kurama, don't make me to give you some spankings! **

**Get your pants back on!**

**Thought, I said thought and not take advantage of the sight!**

And then Kurama the furry dwarf remembered suddenly the beautiful prince Yusuke,

he had stumbled over just minutes ago.

Kurama the furry dwarf bolted up and went straight back,

to the last position of the prince Yusuke to get himself someone to be…

**How to say that without any bad things!**

**Ok, that will do that;**

not alone any longer and do some,**…, **naughty things with!

**Kami, I need a new job!**

**And this all have begun so harmless!**

Genkai from toz was meanwhile happily doing the same thing to the troll Shishiwakamaru.

…

**Let us just say what she exactly doing at the moment is not healthy to my brain!**

When prince Yusuke tried to stand up again for the second time this daytime,

he found himself back onto the earth again in an instant!

Knocked down from our very eager Kurama the furry dwarf in getting his pants down!

**No comment.**

After prince Yusuke saw the little five tailed dwarf, Kurama the furry dwarf, onto his lap

He screamed loudly and bolted up to get away from the little monster.

Meanwhile thinking that he found the dwarf cute!

So, after awhile;

**And some missing nerves and not to mention damaged sanity from me;**

later,

You could see the following scenes happen into the former quite and peaceful elf Forrest;

Hiei the fire elf: happily doing more naughty things with his beloved knight Kuwabara.

Genkai from toz crying out loudly along her new husband:

**By doing something I really do not tell you!**

Princess Keiko and her water elf Kyoshi: by trying out new positions the entire time.

And prince Yusuke, who got finally, caught from Kurama the furry dwarf, into a cave and doing some things

**I really, really will not tell you!**

And the by now completely gone insane storyteller:

**Trying to find a new job!**

This stupid ness of complete insanity from me will definitely end here! And it will have no other sequel.

I hope you enjoyed my little madness so fare and had fun.

**Beeeeeb; **

**I cannot answer your review at the moment, what you hopefully will leave!**

**Because I am on my way to my doctor right now to get me some pills for my nerves! **

**Beeeb**

**Suryallee**


End file.
